Stricken Series/Allegiances
ShadowClan Leader: :Ashstar ~ gray-and-black tom with amber eyes Deputy: :Fernflight ~ ginger-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Rainpaw) Medicine Cat: :Snowstrike ~ white pointed tabby she-cat Warriors: :Lightningheart ~ dappled brown she-cat with white paws :Oakstripe ~ brown tabby tom with a white underbelly :Jaysong ~ very pale gray mottled tom (Apprentice: Willowpaw) :Hollyflame ~ glossy black she-cat with blue eyes :Shadefire ~ sleek black tabby she-cat :Fleckfur ~ dark brown spotted tabby tom :Firetail ~ dark ginger tabby she-cat with a plumy tail :Leafflower ~ light gold she-cat with green eyes :Pineleaf ~ light brown tom with golden eyes :Foxflight ~ reddish-orange she-cat with narrow gold eyes :Cloudpelt ~ fluffy white tom with gray-blue eyes Apprentices: :Rainpaw ~ dark tortoiseshell tom with ice-blue eyes :Willowpaw ~ silver tabby she-cat with black stripes :Snowpaw ~ white she-cat with pale gray paws :Sparkpaw ~ golden tom with a white chest and muzzle Queens: :Drizzlelight ~ silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly mother of Cloudpelt's kits: Amberkit, a golden-brown tabby she-cat, Stormkit, a light silver tabby she-cat with white paws, and Grasskit, a ginger striped tom Elders: :Mousefoot ~ very dark brown tom with green eyes :Splashfur ~ blue-gray patched tom :Rosewing ~ brown-and-white she-cat WindClan Leader: :Dapplestar ~ pale tortoiseshell she-cat Deputy: :Runningcloud ~ slender mottled gray tom Medicine Cat: :Stormflower ~ very light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Flightpaw) Warriors: :Darkcloud ~ ragged black tom with yellow eyes :Breezewing ~ silver and black she-cat :Sunflight ~ bright ginger tom with blue eyes :Patchfur ~ black and white tom :Swiftfoot ~ light gray tom with black-tipped paws :Flowertail ~ cream she-cat with a striped tail :Splashwhisker ~ blue-gray tom with a white muzzle :Leafshine ~ light-brown-and-white patched she-cat :Rainwing ~ silver-blue tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Wolfpaw) :Stonetail ~ dark gray tom :Snowheart ~ cream she-cat with a brown tail, face and legs Apprentices: :Flightpaw ~ pale cream-and-brown tabby tom :Wolfpaw ~ silvery-gray-and-white she-cat Queens: :Willowsplash ~ white she-cat with one silver paw :expecting Stonetail's kits Elders: :Specklenose ~ pale brown flecked she-cat :Ravenfeather ~ gray-and-black tom with white paws RiverClan Leader: :Sandstar ~ pale ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws Deputy: :Pebblestream ~ mottled silver-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: :Leafheart ~ dark brown tabby she-cat Warriors: :Stonefur ~ gray tabby tom with a white face :Dewflight ~ silver-and-white dappled she-cat :Shadesong ~ black tabby she-cat with light gray eyes :Darkflame ~ black tabby tom with blue eyes :Foxtail ~ dark ginger tom with a white underbelly :Splashfur ~ very pale gray tom :Mistcloud ~ white she-cat with silver-striped legs :Creekflight ~ fluffy brown tabby tom :Willowfur ~ gray-and-white patched she-cat :Ripplepelt ~ gray-and-white patched tom :Smokefeather ~ smoky dark gray she-cat Apprentices: :Icepaw ~ white tabby she-cat :Streakpaw ~ light gray tom with thin black stripes :Streampaw ~ brown tabby tom with a white stripe down his spine Queens: :Swiftcloud ~ light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly :mother of Sandstar's kits: Lightkit, a creamy ginger she-cat, Hawkkit, a brown-and-white patched tom, and Minnowkit, a sleek gray she-cat :Flowerheart ~ dappled tortoiseshell she-cat :''expecting Foxtail's kits Elders: :Ashflight ~ black she-cat with ginger and white patches :Eagleheart ~ black-and-white tom with amber eyes ThunderClan Leader: : Deputy: : Medicine Cat: : Warriors: : : : : : : : : : : : Apprentices: : Queens: : Elders: : Cats Outside the Clans Rogues: :Strike ~ jet-black she-cat with shining green eyes :Shade ~ jet-black tom with vivid amber eyes Loners: :Hazelnut ~ dark cream she-cat with blue eyes :Spark ~ dark cream tom with blue eyes :Minty ~ fluffy gray tabby she-cat Kittypets: :Liddy ~ dappled ginger she-cat :Windy ~ mottled brown tom :Storm ~ thick-furred dark gray tom